Realization Hits
by Madd13
Summary: Thanks to some would-be evil magic worked on Buffy and the gang, some serious introspection is forced on the group of do-gooders. Rated M for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

"Bollocks! Why is it always the nose?"

Spike growled, fangs out as he tackled a scaly green demon to the ground, taking his anger out on the beast. He did not take being hit in the nose lightly by anyone other than Buffy. Even she didn't get to do so without retaliation all the time. With a roar, he pulled the demon's head off with his bare hands. Effective, messy, and oddly the only sure-fire way to kill a …whatever it was called.

Buffy moved closer, a look of mild disgust on her face as she peeked over Spike's shoulder at his handy work. "Its an easy hit. Plus, it gets fun reactions," Buffy answered him, giving him a sweet smile as he glared back at her. The two blonds stayed like that a moment until Buffy pulled away. Always the first to back off, to walk away. This was to be expected and didn't hurt anyone at that particular minute. It was just time to move on from the slowly starting bad smell that promised to get oh so much worse.

Spike stood, letting the demon slide back into hiding as he followed the Slayer. "I'm amazed that it hasn't permanently broken after all you bloody assholes," He groused, unhappy that the center of his lovely face attracted the most fists. He let out another small growl and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Awe, is little Spiky gonna pout now?" Buffy teased, an irritating grin pulling on her lips. She was so lucky that she was loved so much.

He sighed, letting his anger go slowly. At least trailing behind her he got a nice view. He couldn't totally begrudge her a little teasing and gloating as long as she didn't notice his appreciating her female form. Luck would have it that she didn't until a small group of baby vampires tried to act like they owned the cemetery. The only thing that they did own was the graves that they crawled out of. Sadly, their dust piles were far off from on target on keeping their claims on those plots.

And then Hell came in a blaze of brooding glory.

"Buffy."

That one word. That tone. The thing attached to that voice sent chills down both Buffy and Spike's spines for very different reasons. Piercing blue eyes tossed his Sire a fiery death glare. Things had been going so well tonight. She was actually being friendly with him tonight. No one understood just how rare that was. It was either a lust-filled haze or nasty, hurtful running away. Though she had seen how good he was, even with the chip out of commission - an interesting discovery made while she was … gone - she seemed set upon refusing that he was a good person.

This was just icing on that particular cake. "Angel, what are you doing here?" The blond Slayer asked, a small lightness in her voice that was almost exclusive to the brooding vampire that appeared out of nowhere. It was a soft tone that Spike longed to hear aimed at him. Unlikely, ever, especially with Angel here now for a bit of literal compare and contrast.

Angel stepped out of the shadows, his unbeating heart jumping a little when he saw Buffy. For all that he had been through, certain events that were making him think of another, he still longed for her. If only things could be different, he knew they were fated to be together. He knew that he should be with this woman. But that one moment, that one second, that was the only thing that kept them apart.

Deep brown eyes drifted over to the peroxide blond man, a bit of warning in his gaze. But it almost vanished when he saw the near dejection in Spike's posture. Given his busy schedule and his forced detachment from the group of do-gooders, he hadn't heard of Spike's utter devotion. He didn't even know that his childe refused to attack humans though there was nothing holding him back anymore. In a way, it made Spike so much better in the redemption department.

But he ignored that touch of pain in the other vampire's eyes and turned to answer Buffy's question. "Danger, of course," He finally said, giving a half shrug and the slightest of smiles. "I can't give you many details because … I don't have them." He gave a sharp frown, displeased that he had so little information to give. He would be staying in town for as long as needed though. He wouldn't let anything happen to Buffy even though he didn't really understand what big danger was just on the horizon for her.

"Well, that's … unhelpful. I mean, I know the Powers like to be all 'Riddle me this' but being that vague? So not cool," Buffy sneered, rolling her eyes. She acted so indifferent to the news. It was as if she didn't feel threatened. Angel frowned harder, unsure he liked this attitude.

Spike stepped up, getting closer to _his Slayer. "Well, pet, guess we'd best be getting the brain brigade gathered, yeah? See if the watcher has something in those books of his," He started, wanting to put his arm around Buffy's shoulder and lead her away. Annoyingly, he knew that would piss off both people present rather than just Peaches. He glanced back at Angel, giving a fake smirk. "Thanks for dropping by, mate. We'll be seeing you in a few years then."_

_Or never. Never worked astoundingly well for the bleach blond man._

_As if that would happen._

"_I'm coming with you. We don't know what we're up against so I better stick around to help." Captain Broody stepped forwarded, crowding in on the small blond woman's other side. Male gazes locked, each daring the other to try something. Whether it be making any kind of move on Buffy or throwing the first hit was questionable, but the object of the conflict felt the tension._

"_Right, time to get home. I think there's still one pizza place open to cater the research party!" She announced loudly, pushing out from between the two posturing vampires. It was going to be such a long night. Most likely a very long week. Her only hope was that Apocalypse Tuesday was the one two days from now, not the week after. However, Tuesday was not on this month's freak-o-rama schedule. _

_And the cause of all the trouble would come from the most unlikely of places._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

The red headed witch frowned, blinking at Angel. Willow had been the first to be informed about the sudden vision of badness that had been sent Angel's way. She understood why the older vampire was here, ready to ride to the blond Slayer's rescue, but she didn't understand why there was so little information and why aforementioned vampire was staying.

She let out a small sigh, leaning closer to Tara as the gang tried to mull over both the danger to come and the cranky vampires shifting uneasily around the edges of the group. Having a surprise research party hadn't been in the cards the night Angel had breezed into Sunnydale. In fact, it had taken a couple of days for things to get organized and enough books gathered since Giles had been out of town. He said business but a couple of the gang highly suspected there had been a very different kind of business than what the watcher implied.

"This does make little sense. Typically, there is some kind of hint, at least, as to what will be arising. I-I just don't understand why there would be so few details." Giles stood, the Englishman beginning to pace near the front door. He fell into deep thought, the ear piece automatically going between his teeth. "I've never heard of a vision being that unhelp-y myself," The witch said, a concerned look on her face. "Maybe what ever big beastie is coming can keep anything from really detecting it. Or .. Or whoever had the vision just wasn't powerful enough to get full reception?"

Willow started to look hopeful. If it was at least a weak powered seer, she was certain she could boost that person's ability to receive the messages from the Powers That Be. If it was the former, then … well, she wasn't sure what she could do but she was damn sure that she and Tara could figure out a way to circumvent this things ability to remain obscure.

"The seer is actually pretty powerful. She's had a few years to get the hang of her power now," Angel said, deflating Willow's hope that the easy option would be the logical one. What he didn't tell them that it was Cordelia that was having the visions and sending him here to warn them. Actually, she had told him to just call, but given the vagueness, he had to come in person.

Xander frowned, reaching for his third slice of pizza. "So, we have some unknown thing coming at us, with an unknown level of power, that can hide itself from anyone that can peek into the future, and brings you to town?" He started. The frown turned into a false bright smile. "Good! I would have hated to get a detailed manual with the instructional DVD in the mail. This is so much better." Anya patted his knee comfortingly. "Actually, this is a lot worse. We'll most likely be killed by some other displaced god."

A collective shiver ran through everyone save Angel. The memory of Glory was still all too fresh and Spike was the one to show the most reaction. His mild fidgeting in the corner got worse. He also moved closer to the Slayer, blue eyes scanning the windows as if waiting for something to just burst through them. Angel was only spared the remembered pain of the entire ordeal as he had never showed his face. He had visited Buffy's grave once while no one was around and had sent Dawn flowers. It had meant nothing to anyone.

Angel refused to admit that he should have been a little more present here when he knew that those Buffy considered family suffered. If he loved her, he should have been here to take care of them. He forced himself to be blind to the fact that that was exactly what Spike had done. Spike, a vampire without a soul, had stood shoulder to shoulder with these people, helping them night after night. Not only did he take care of the super-human muscle they needed, but he had looked after Dawn as well.

But that wasn't the problem at hand. The problem was finding out what was going to be causing them some kind of pain. They were all prepared for that. There had yet to be an apocalypse that hadn't injured them all. Buffy, of course, had the worst time of it all, followed perhaps by Spike. A few of the Scoobies had needed attention at the hospital, but nothing worse than Buffy dying. And then, Spike had been the only one that had gotten the worst damage from Glory this last round. Tara had needed a cast and lost her memory, but she hadn't had her very own, special torture session with the god.

Spike had needed serious recuperation time after that and had gone through the pain of it by himself. He had yet to be considered a true part of the team even though he didn't let the metaphorical cat out of the bag. He still didn't feel like he was part of the group even with all that he had done. He stuck to his crypt when the chip had started going haywire, causing him massive pain at random. A week after it had given him a random zap, he and Harris had gotten into an argument. Unfortunately, his impulsiveness had gotten the better of him and he punched the whelp. He had been prepared for pain but received none.

There had been a few mild tests done on him after that by the group, including him being allowed to vent his frustrations out on Xander to a mild extent. He couldn't say that hadn't been fun, but it taught them all that his chip had failed. The gang had kept their distance from him after that for a while. Dawn had been the sweetest thing though, trusting him without fail. And not once had he even felt the urge to bite into anyone, regardless of how angry they had made him.

Whatever was coming was going to see some fang. Spike wasn't about to let this thing get away with bringing Captain Forehead into town and ruining the first hassle free night he had had with Buffy in a very long time. Giles took in the frustrated vampire's demeanor and quickly came up with the best game plan to appease pretty much everyone. To an extent.

"We should best be looking into this then. See if there are any texts referring to any dates in the near future. Angel, if you would help me with some translations," He started, delegating tasks out, starting with the primary instigator of ill will even if it was unintentional. "Willow, Tara, Anya, if you would start researching in those books there." He pointed to a stack of books beside the couch. It should only take a few hours for them to get through if they could speed read.

Turning to the peroxide blond, he offered the hyperactive man a way to relax himself a little. "Spike, if you would patrol the area for any immediate threats, perhaps make a map of places of interest?" That should give the other Englishman plenty of people to hit and something to keep his mind off the topic of Angel. And to calm both Xander and Spike, Buffy would be kept away from the brooding vampire. "Buffy, Xander, I am famished. I think your famed pizza catering is in order."

"Why am I getting pizza? I should be out patrolling, too," Buffy argued, frowning at her Watcher. Rupert Giles, Watcher extraordinaire and expert in petchulant Slayers, was prepared for such a rebuttal. "If you are to be the focus of this next big attack, then I want you to lay low for a little while. Demons know you're here and that is enough for now. Until we know what this is, I think you should allow Spike to take the foreground in patrolling."

Buffy frowned, rolled her eyes, and gave in. Giles could be almost as stubborn as her and she knew some of the others would agree with him. She didn't feel like fighting that many to get her way. She told herself that it would just be fore tonight.

Then a high pitched voice chimed in from the stairs. "Can I help?" Dawn asked excitedly. Buffy scowled as she pulled her jacket on. "Homework first." The younger Summers girl gave a small huff, pouting at her sister. Spike stepped out of the living room, about to follow the pizza fetching pair out. "You and me can find something fun to do when I get back, Li'l Bit. Even help you with your homework if you haven't finished yet," He said with a small smile. It earned him one back, the young brunette nodded ecstatically and running up the stairs to get started on her homework so she could just spend time with the cute vampire rather than make him do stupid school stuff with her.

Buffy blinked, surprised how a few words from Spike alone could make her little sister eager to math work. The blond eyed the blond skeptically, giving him more consideration. Maybe there really was more to him if she just gave him the chance to prove it to her.

Nah.

She pushed Xander out the door, leaving Spike, having seen the look in her eyes confused to slink out after them. The fact that Buffy hadn't just snapped at his childe made Angel frown. Spike was not endearing and shouldn't be getting any kind of positive Slayer attention, mild as it was. It certainly shouldn't come from his Slayer. Still he remained silent and picked up a book, beginning to thumb through yellowed pages and deciphering what he could.

Across town a man placed his hands on his hips, pleased with the house before him. "Its almost ready, right?" He said, looking at a smaller dark haired man. The second man looked up, briefly pausing in his chant over a circle of candles. "It would be done faster if you stopped asking me when it would be done," He groused. He flinched at the death glare he received in turn. Clearing his throat, he stuttered as he began chanting again, fighting not to move out of arm's reach. He was weak, but he was trying really hard to act tougher.

A dirty blond snickered behind his hand, glad that he wasn't the one trying to work such a complicated spell. He still got a hit across his arm, silencing him. He pouted, knowing he hadn't done anything to deserve that. The standing pair fell silent as the chant grew louder, the house before them beginning to glow a soft red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

Days later and nothing had turned up in the research. It was Thursday now and no one had any answers. Buffy sat at the dining table, arms folded and used as a pillow. "When can I go out? I'm bored," She complained, rolling her eyes to look over at Giles, still studiously flipping through books. He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "I suppose you can patrol tonight. I have yet to find any mention of any evil that might turn up. I'm not comfortable sending you out, but I can't find reason for you not to," He conceded.

The Slayer popped to her feet. "Oh good. I'm sure Spike has plenty of places that we can hit up and kick some demon butt." She began walking away, planning out her outfit and what kind of weaponry she would be carrying for her first excursion out in almost a week. But to better appease Giles' worry, perhaps there was a little precaution that could be taken other than just being armed to the teeth.

She headed up the stairs, intending to head for Willow's room rather than her own. The witches had retired hours ago and she was sure that they would be up for something other than just leafing through books. What she had in mind would be right up their alley. Whether there was an exact spell for it was questionable but she knew she had the two best witches on staff for the job.

Knocking carefully, she waited until she was invited in. "Hey Buffy, what's up?" The red head greeted cheerfully as the blond was met with two happy smiles. She knew she wasn't that close to Tara, but Buffy was glad to have her in the group and comfortable enough to not shy away when approached anymore.

"Hey guys. Giles is finally lifting my house arrest. I'm trying to be considerate and was hoping you two could help me." She headed for a small chair in the corner, a small smirk on her lips. She was given curious looks, Willow's a little more excited than Tara's. "What kind of help?"

Buffy sat forward a little. "Magical help. I was wondering if you guys could maybe make a mystical map of evil hot spots. I know Spike has his map, but I don't think he can catch everything," She stated, watching the wheels start turning. "Is there any kind of spell that could do that?"

Tara gave her a skeptical look. "Th-there aren't any that I know of," She started, turning her gaze on Willow. "But I'm sure you can come up with something," She finished with affection. The couple shared a smile meant for only those in love, Willow running a gentle hand down Tara's arm. "And I'll need you're help, of course. Half my spells wouldn't work without you."

Buffy stood quickly, noting that the sweetness in the room was going to get to be too much. She was happy for the women, but she didn't need to be here for such adoration. "I'll leave you to it then," She murmured, heading for the door. Willow turned toward her friend, getting to her feet. "We can have something ready by tonight I think. I may have to make a run to the shop though." The red head started to gather things from around the room, trying to figure out what they would need.

The Slayer nodded and closed the door quietly behind her. There was hours still until night fell on Sunnydale. Time enough to let Giles know her brilliant idea and get Spike ready to go out as well. It would piss off Angel to know that she wanted to go out with the other vampire than him. Hey, it was her first night allowed out and Angel had barely done any patrolling himself. It had been Spike's job to keep his agitation and hyperactivity away from anyone he could easily irritate.

She passed by Giles, running the intended plan passed him and hurried down into the basement where the vampires were camping out. Both were on separate sides, trying to keep from tearing each other apart. "Well, this is cozy," She said, glancing between the two. They both knew it was her coming down the stairs, but neither moved. She waited for any kind of a response. After several tense seconds, she shrugged it off.

"Spike, you still know where all the big activity is going down?" She asked, moving towards the younger vampire. Angel turned, raising his brow at how eagerly Buffy seemed to go to the bleach blond. "Yeah, 'course. Why? Something come up?" Spike answered, twisting to look at the small powerhouse. "I finally get to go out patrolling and you get to show me the good places." She gave him a bright smile only because she was pleased that she was allowed to get out.

Angel strode across the basement, scowl set in place. "Giles said you could go out? Had he figured out what's coming?" He asked, tone a little harsher than he intended. Buffy turned giving her former love a shrug. "He hasn't found anything. He hasn't found anything that might be coming after me." This made Angel frown harder. "I'm coming with you. I don't like you going out on your own like that."

Spike growled. "She won't be alone mate. I'll be right beside her. As always," He stated, meaning to be cruel and standing close to Buffy. Angel glowered, not liking that Spike was right. Angel was rarely at Buffy's side, fighting against evil. They were both on the same side, yes, but they couldn't fight literally side by side. It was too emotionally painful for them to be that close and unable to do anything about it.

"I'm going with you," Angel insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly not allowing either of them to fight.

/

That night Willow gave a sharp triumphant laugh. "Guys, we got it!" She called, keeping her position across the coffee table from Tara. Both witches had been diligently working over a map of Sunnydale, using it as a focal point in the spell. To their knowledge, there was no precedence of a spell like this so both were immensely pleased with their accomplishment. "We managed to even color code it," She announced proudly.

The group gathered around, making mental notes of all the major hot spots. Spike leaned close, being the first to be able to decipher the all the little dots. "This one here is a vampire nest," He said, pointing to a purple spot near the Bronze. "That one there are a few nasty, orange blighters that really need a wash." He pointed to an accordingly orange spot across town from the vampires. He listed off various other locations that he had mapped out. As Buffy assumed, there were a few that he had missed. He was good, but unfortunately not that good.

Dawn leaned in next to Spike, getting annoyingly close according to most of the gang. "What's this bright red one here?" She asked, pointing to a corner not that far from where they were now. "Don't know, Bit. I didn't see anything going on there," Dawn's favorite vampire replied, frowning considering he had been past that very spot several times the past few nights.

"I think we have our starting point then," Buffy announced, going to grab her leather jacket. "Come on, Spike." Both vampires moved, going for the door. Giles stood, raising a brow. "Giving the look of the map Willow and Tara has created, the brightness might indicated how difficult this place might be. I know all three of you are capable of handling yourselves, but I do think it would be prudent to have the others go with you."

Xander stood. "I agree with G-Man here. More weapons, plus Willow and Tara can pull some hocus-pocus on any creepy crawlies in there," He reasoned, all ready with an axe in his hand. Buffy frowned. She had only wanted Spike going with her, feeling most comfortable patrolling with him. He was the only one she was able to be herself around.

She tried silently to back Xander down with a look. He was having none of it. Willow stood as well. "If this is the big bad that Angel came to warn you about, it would be good to have more people there to fight with you, Buffy." The blond gaped, disliking that her friends were going to insist on coming. "Guys, I think we can handle one house. Spike said he didn't even see anything there so it could just be a mystical anomaly or something," She tried reasoning, wanting to keep the number of people going with her down.

But no one was having it. Only Giles agreed to stay behind to tend to Dawn. The high schooler wasn't pleased but was over-ruled. She needed the tutoring anyway. With that settled, and both Summers girls sufficiently crabby, everyone set about their tasks.

/

Buffy was the he first to step in front of the house. It seemed innocent enough, nothing outwardly saying that evil lay inside. "Well, here we go. Bad guys beware," She said, striding toward the front door. Spike was quick to catch up to her, not wanting her to go in alone. Angel was steps behind, not wanting Spike to be alone with Buffy. How anything would get done tonight was a very good question. The two couples trailing behind them traded skeptical glances. Something was sure to go wrong.

As the group went up the steps, caution finally set in. "This isn't exactly Addams Family style, but I don't doubt Cousin It is in there," Xander said, idly swinging the axe at his side. Anya gave him a quizzical look, not understanding the reference. The dark haired man sighed. "The Addams Family is a family of really creepy people. They … We'll watch it one day," He said, not bothering trying to explain it now. He knew he would be questioned to death if they ever did watch it.

Willow and Tara shared a grin and followed Buffy and the vampires in. The door snapped shut once the last foot passed over the threshold and a resounding click screamed trouble. "I think this is going to be a little more malicious than the Addams Family," Buffy said, frowning at the now locked door. "We should stick together, unlike every horror movie ever made."

The group was in agreement on that point. They moved as one to the right, heading for what looked to be an office. Buffy grimaced at the décor. "Someone needs to get a proper decorator in here. Even I know none of this goes," Spike muttered, mildly offending at the clashing bits and pieces littering the shelves and desks. Even the colors were horrendous. Angel raised a brow at the younger vampire, biting back a scathing remark.

Feeling the tension, two couples fell back a few extra steps, not wanting to be within hitting distance when the vampires resorted to fisty-cuffs. The sliding doors to the office snapped together once Buffy and the vampires were through, effectively splitting the group apart. "This is not going to end well," Willow said, voicing what everyone on both sides of the door was thinking.

Things were going to go down a very steep hill from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled, banging on the closed doors. "Xand, I'm here. We're all right," The Slayer said through the door, trying to pry them open with her strength. Those things would not move. "I have a feeling that whatever is going on here will want to keep us apart." Heavy sighs were heaved on both sides, all knowing that would be the most likely scenario. Still, Spike stepped beside his fellow blond and tried to help her pull the doors apart.

On the other side, Xander hefted his axe up. "Stand back, Buff. I'm gonna see if all this construction work has finally paid off." He smirked to himself, waiting a moment to allow his friend to get a safe distance away. With a mighty swing he struck the door. Well, he hit it. Not a mark was made and he found himself staring at the ceiling a few feet away. Anya ran to him, kneeling down and giving him a quick once over. "I don't think that worked. You hit a barrier more than the door. It seems this place was enchanted to stop us from breaking things."

Well, that wasn't obvious.

Willow frowned at Anya a little, moving to the door. "It didn't work. Xander almost got knocked out. I guess we'll just have to do things the normal way and walk around," She said with disappointment. Buffy and the vampires could punch their way through almost anything. This however was intended to keep things just as they were. "You guys be careful, okay? Maybe pick a room and stay there. More defensible that way," Buffy suggested, not wanting her friends to leave themselves open for attack on all sides.

"We'll find a way around and get you guys so we can find a way out." With that, Buffy motioned the boys to get walking, starting through another doorway out of the study. On the other side, the witches sighed together, looking back at the couple. Xander was finally getting to his feet, leaning a little heavy on Anya's shoulder. "We can go into that room there," Willow said, pointing to what seemed to be an empty room across from the study.

/

"Might as well do a little exploring' while we're stuck here. See if there's a big nasty wonderin' about," Spike said, taking the lead and glancing up an ominous looking staircase. He was ready to start kicking something's ass for getting him locked into a building with Angel. That vampire scowled at his childe. "We should find our way to the others and get them out first." His stern tone made both Buffy and Spike turn to him.

The Slayer narrowed her eyes, looking at the man she first loved. "You say that as if you don't think they can handle themselves," She said, letting a mild accusatory tone slide in. She knew very well that they could handle themselves. They had gone an entire summer without her long before she died the second time and they did fine. Not that Angel would know this.

The brooding vampire furrowed his brow. "I don't like leaving my own team on their own, I certainly don't want your friends being sitting ducks. We don't know what we're up against." Spike chimed in there, stepping up to encroach on Angel's space. "You do realize that those sitting ducks in there just brought Buffy back from the dead. That one witch in there was able to put your bloody soul back and she was just a wee little witch then," The younger vampire sneered, knowing damn well that those people in the other room could handle themselves. He had been fighting side by side with them for over a year now. At first it was begrudgingly, but he still saw how they worked.

Buffy was shocked at how defensive of her friends Spike was. She couldn't argue with what he said and knew that there was so much more to them. "Yeah, and I bet right now Willow and Tara are working their own magic to fix this."

/

Holding hands, the witches sat across from each other, eyes closed and concentrating hard. Quietly they chanted as Xander began to pace. "This isn't going to end well. Will, do you remember the last time we were stuck in a house? I was invisible. I don't want to go through that again," He said, pointing at the red head. His oldest friend glared at him. "I think we'll be okay. Gachnar is dead. Buffy stepped on him." This made Xander blink, remembering the death of the itty bitty fear demon. "Right. I was tacky," He murmured, also recalling that Giles found his taunting Gachnar to be just that.

Yet, it did seem as if Gachnar was there in some form. As the witches continued their spell, trying to unravel what was already in place, a small green light appeared. A familiar green orb that made Willow scowl. "Not you again," She growled, glaring at it. The red head prepared herself for it to multiply, to attack her again. Tara's brow creased, watching the worry flitter across Willow's face. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, glancing at the small verdant ball of light. It just hung there, innocently enough.

"Don't worry, Will. You got this," A cool voice came, reassuringly. A short red head entered, leaning against the door frame. Xander and Willow were both floored, jaws dropping and rendered speechless. This left Tara and Anya to be further confused. Anya hadn't been close enough to the group when this stranger was around.

Finally, Willow regained some of her senses. "Oz?"

/

"Seriously? Another room?" Buffy yelled, kicking at the door she just pushed open. It splintered like a door should, the knob making a perfect hole as it banged into the wall. They had been walking in damn circles on the main floor. Literally, they mentally pictured the outside of the house, the shape of it, and determined which doors should lead them back to the front of the house. "Maybe we should go backwards. This is getting us nowhere."

Angel stepped up beside her, lightly brushing his hand over his shoulder. "I don't think that will work. If going through doors is like this, then we'll just get further lost," Angel reasoned, feeling that he had the better plan. "You stay here, I can follow our scent and see where that leads. That will end at the front door and its better than just guessing which door to go through." He sounded so superior as he spoke, as if his was the only option that would work.

Buffy frowned, not liking that her leadership role was being taken from her. This was Sunnydale, not LA. This was her town. "And why do you get to decide who's doing what?" She sneered, suddenly not liking her ex-boyfriend at the moment. "No, he's right, Buffy. A vampire's sense of smell is much better than simple guess work," Giles said, cleaning his glasses with a cloth he had pulled from his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" The Slayer asked, suddenly confused. "Where is Dawn?" Her Watcher blinked, waving the concern off. "She went to Janice's house again. She will be fine. You, on the other hand, could think a little more," He said, looking over his spectacles as he placed them back on his nose. "Thinking really was never your strong point."

Buffy paled at how harsh that was. That wasn't like Giles at all. Yes, he could deliver hard truths but he was never that blunt about it. He was never that kind of mean. "Perhaps, as you don't seem up to the task, that the others should take over for a while," He continued, ignoring her pained look. Willow stepped up beside him.

"He's right, you know. You have been pretty off lately. You should take some time off," The witch said gently, trying to look comforting as she stabbed at Buffy's pride. "Take off? Are you serious? You brought me back just so I could fight for you guys again!" She yelled, not understanding where this was coming from. For a moment, she forgot that Willow was supposed to be stuck in some other room, somewhere that Buffy couldn't find her and their other friends.

Spike and Angel frowned, staring in the same direction that Buffy was. Who was she yelling at? Angel shook his head. "I think Buffy might be overstressed or something. I don't remember her ever yelling at nothing," He murmured, leaning toward Spike as he spoke. The blond man gave Angel an incredulous look. How dare he say something like that? "Yeah, 'cause you're always with her to know just how she handles stress now."

Spike made a rude noise at Angel and stepped closer to Buffy, unsure of what she was seeing exactly. Given what she had said, she could only assume it was the losers she called friends. Still, he wanted to be certain before interfering. "Why do they want you to take off, love?" He said quietly, trying to unobtrusively get himself included in the conversation. Years of dealing with Dru was actually coming in handy at the moment. How odd was that?

/

Across the street, three sets of binoculars were trained on the house, trying to pinpoint where everyone had gone. "What's going on over there?" Warren snapped, glaring at Jonathan. "I don't see anything attacking them in there," He hissed. The smaller dark haired man cringed, giving the self-proclaimed leader a shrug. "I don't know. They just got in there. Give it a few minutes."

Warren glowered at his cohort, not liking the answer. But he had to admit that it was reasonable enough. Five minutes might not be enough time to trigger their spell. He would give it to ten before breaking things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

**Author's Notes : **Reviews feed the soul.

Spike lightly rested his hand on Buffy's arm, trying to give something to ground herself with. He was real. He was touching her. This vampire could help. Buffy didn't register any of that yet. She scowled, hurt shining bright in her eyes. This poor woman had been stabbed deep. He could read the betrayal all over her face. "I can't believe them. They don't want me slaying anymore." The horror of the thought was profound. Not just of not slaying anymore, but that her friends would tell her to stop.

Blue eyes were so sad for this strong woman. She was being brought down by those that she loved most. People she counted on day after day weren't there for her. Again. He raised both hands to her face, gently cradling it. "Who is it exactly, love?" He asked, getting a little closer to her personal delusion. Buffy's hazel eyes flicked to the skeptical Giles and the worried but superior looking Willow.

"Giles and Willow. They don't think I can handle this. They're agreeing with him," She said, on the verge of tears and pointing at Angel for emphasis. Spike threw a sharp look at the brooding mass, displeased that he had been the one to start this. Angel himself was a little shocked. He reasoned that she was oversensitive. Though, why it was manifesting as her friends going against her was a little odd.

Full attention was returned to Buffy. The younger vampire gave a small sigh, starting to wrap his arms around the powerful woman. "Don't listen to them, pet. They're idiots and don't really appreciate you," He whispered, trying his best to be comforting. Buffy didn't read into the kindness, chose not to be shocked when she took the offered comfort. Her arms slipped under the long leather jacket, hugging Spike tightly. She was trying to find something to block out the pain.

"Why would they bring me back just to tell me to give up?" Buffy sniffled, hiding her eyes in Spike's chest. She didn't want to show that she was crying, not to anyone. She didn't want to know she was this weak herself. But how could she not be? First they rip her out of heaven, then they tell her that she sucks as a Slayer now? How could they do that to her!

Spike made a quiet shushing sound, as a mother would for her upset child. His fingers ran over her hair, giving what he could while hiding his absolute shock that she was being this receptive. "Buffy, I've been here since you were a bitty little Slayer," He started, talking quietly. "You figured out how to kill the Judge." That was no small feat that. He was sure that even then they took precautions, keeping the pieces apart just in case. Even during those first months that he was in Sunnydale, he saw her strength.

"Your love of the world has saved it countless times. You overcame your feelings for Angel to keep all your friends safe. That takes some serious stones," He murmured into her hair, not only reminding her that she had to dig so deep to find the strength to kill the first man that she loved, but also used a term that she would recognized, something that she knew was real, something almost tangible.

A loud sniffle sounded before Buffy lifted her tear stained face up a little, still looking for encouragement. "Told ya I had stones," She said quietly, the barest of smiles starting. Spike smiled down at her. "That you did, Slayer. Toughest bird I know. Kick everyone's ass you can." That earned him a brighter smile. It wasn't the smile she used to have, but it was better than the tears. It was so much better than the self-doubt and the pain of betrayal. He had to wonder, why had Giles and Willow showed up to taunt her like that? Why had they furthered the sting of what Angel said?

Buffy slowly pulled way, for once allowing Spike's presence to be a comfort rather than irritation. She wiped at her cheeks, brushing away the last signs of weakness. "You never doubt me, do you?" She asked, voice returning to normal. The bleach blond shrugged then shook his head. "You may need a push now and then, but I know you can do anything." It was the truth.

Buffy took that to heart. She knew that she had her own moments of weakness, knew that she allowed herself to give in. But Spike had always been there to give her that shove she needed to get herself going again. Even when he was an evil jerk trying to kill her and her friends. This was just a new tempo to their dance. She blinked at the realization.

Spike was always there.

He had been there to help her with Angelus, had been there as an irritating push forward when the Initiative was still active. He had provided a little help information wise and ended up fighting with them than against. He had been there when her mother died, trying to help her to be strong. Then this summer, he had been there to take care of Dawn and make sure her friends were still alive and well.

With new resolve, the Slayer turned on Angel. She stood straight, though she still didn't match Angel's height, her strength and power telling them both that she was in charge. "We're going back the way we came. You both can use your noses, but we need to try something new," She stated. She turned on her heel and started walking back to the last room they had come out of.

Spike grinned smugly at his sire. "That's my girl."

/

Willow stood slowly, hands wringing in discomfort. "Oz? What are you doing here?" She asked tentatively, unsure why her former boyfriend decided to show up. They had gone through this all ready. They both knew that Willow loved Tara. The witch had made her choice and made that clear. Still, here he was, coming in as if he still belonged.

Oz pushed off the door jam, stepping closer to the group. "Missed you," He replied simply. He looked to Xander giving a small nod in acknowledgement. Xander nodded back, confused. "What? You were just passing by and thought 'Hey, let me follow Willow around and pop up in the House of Weird?'" The dark haired man asked, skeptical about Oz's reasoning for showing up like this. Stalker much?

Willow agreed whole heartedly. Tara got up and stood next to her girlfriend, both linking hands. The red head shifted closer to the shier witch, giving comfort that she didn't plan on going anywhere. "I really think that you should leave. Its not safe in here … Wait, how did you get in?" She frowned, knowing that they were locked in. She had assumed that no one could get in either. It would be weird if this place let people wander in willy nilly and didn't give anyone a way back out.

Oz shrugged. "Back door," He answered simply. He nodded his head for them to follow them and started down a hallway. "I'll show you where it is." The group paused for a moment, all thinking the same thing. Well, Oz was a friend. He had a good nose on him so he could smell his way out if need be. Why shouldn't they trust him? The foursome glanced around at each other, all deciding to give in and follow.

The two red heads slowly came to walk side by side, falling into light conversation. Both shared their accomplishments, detailing the other on how far they had come from when they last met. Willow was allowed to vent about the events with Glory, how hard the fight had been, how worried for Tara she had been. Oz told her of his travels, of his want of a permanent home. He was thinking of making one that could be a home for other like-mind werewolves. Maybe even a place of peace for other creatures that wanted to learn control, to find a calm place within themselves.

It was such an easy exchange that it had to make the others wonder. "I think they have a lot more in common now," Anya stated, observing the interaction between the two red heads. She looked to Tara, brows raised in curiosity. "Are you concerned at all? I would be. They are being far too friendly. I wouldn't want them to get back together." She stated this far too bluntly. Tara had actually been thinking along those very lines and gave Anya a worried look.

Xander caught the look as well and frowned. "Anya, honey, this is not the time. We're all ready scared and don't need more worries at the moment," He whispered, trying to get Anya to keep her mouth shut. Time and place for everything, after all. The ex-demon scowled. "But look at them," She started to protest, pointing at the red headed pair.

"Anya. Not now." Xander stared at his girlfriend pointedly, trying to get her to shut up. They actually paused in their movement forward, leaving Tara the only one following to their supposed way out. There was another issue arising.

"Anyanka, really? Letting a man tell you want to do?" Scoffed yet another familiar voice. Xander jumped, surprised at the new intrusion that appeared behind them. Anya, however, simply turned and blinked. "Halfrek. I didn't know you were in Sunnydale," Anya responded, ignoring the fact that she had just allowed a man to command her. She grinned, walking over to her demonic friend. "Oh, I'm trying this new thing out," Halfrek said with a smile, getting excited about her little experiment. "Getting into kids, now. Its very boring and most wishes are just …" She paused, showing her disgust for some of those wishes in an expression. "But there are some that are just great."

Xander was left off to the side, watching as the two women started to catch up. This was the weirdest night of his life. Or at least very high up on the list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

**Author's Notes : **Reviews feed the soul.

"Hallie, why are you here?" Anya asked, finally realizing that it was odd that Halfrek would just pop in like this. Sunnydale seemed obvious considering that it was the Hellmouth, but here, in this house. That was strange. Like that Oz fellow. The dark haired demon blinked. "Can't I want to check in with an old friend?" Halfrek asked, chuckling a little. She acted as if she were shocked Anya didn't want her here.

Well, there was a small thing that Hallie was there for. "D'Hoffryn's a little worried. You always were one of his favorites, you know. He's … concerned," The vengeance demon said, eyes drifting to glance at Xander. Anya followed her friend's gaze, frowning all the more. "Why would he worried about Xander?" She asked, not comprehending. There was no reason for anyone not to like Xander. He was good looking, worked hard, adored her. Very important things.

Hallie sighed, stepping closer to the blond. How could her friend not see the conflict here? Anyanka had been the patron demon of scorned women the world over. This woman had despised men for centuries and now she was settling down with one. "Anya, he thinks that being human has made you weak when you were one of the strongest of us," She murmured, willing her friend to understand. "Men are bad," She finally hissed, reminding Anya of her claim to demon fame.

The ex-demon shifted, not liking that Hallie and D'Hoffryn didn't want her with Xander. "He's not a bad guy. Especially for a human," She insisted. Xander blinked, now getting clued in to what the whispering was about. "Standing right here," He stated, feeling invisible once more. "Its not even Halloween," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hallie gave him a strange look, unsure what to make of him.

Anya moved to stand beside him, patting his arm reassuringly. "Xander is a good man. This one has done nothing bad." The object of discussion grinned a little, wrapping his arms around Anya's waist. Halfrek pursed her lips, then looked to Xander. "And you. You're in love with a demon that's tortured, maimed, and killed men for a thousand years," She stated, trying to find something to make them wonder about this. She didn't want Anya hurt, didn't want to see another man break this woman's spirit.

"Ex-demon, actually," Xander started, pointing a finger. "And she hasn't hurt anyone in years. Plus, she's hardly the worst demon I've dated. She hasn't tried to kill me yet." Giant plus there. No laying eggs and biting off his head or trying to kiss the life out of him. Hands down the safest demon he had ever dated no less met. Both women blinked at him, brows furrowed in curiosity. Anya had heard brief reference to a bug and a mummy but never got full details. Perhaps she should ask.

Later, when Hallie was gone and they were out of this house. For once, Anya understood place and time and kept her comments to herself. The couple stared at the dark haired demon, waiting for her to say something else. "Fine," She said, throwing her hands up. "Don't come crying to me when things don't work out." With that, the demon vanished, leaving the pair to stand alone in the now empty hallway.

That was weird on many levels and now they had the issue of finding the others.

/

Somehow Spike ended up in the lead again. He was the first into the small dining area. He had figured that this house preyed on doubts, but he didn't realize that it would use anything and everything to hurt anyone. He froze as he stepped into the room, staring at the far end of the table. A woman looked up, a haughty look on her face. That look was worse than a stake being driven through his heart.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He growled, causing the two at his back to go into defensive mode. The small door way didn't provide them with much room to see around the blond vampire. They didn't know who was in there, what they were, and if they were actually a foe or someone that Spike just didn't like. The woman's answer lanced through him. "Certainly not to listen to your dribble, if you don't mind, William."

Spike's entire being tensed, hands balling into tight fists. "Then leave," He hissed, glaring at the woman. "I'm here to help you, William. I can tell you all the things you do wrong so you can finally get better, be a real man," She said with a slight sneer. Her smile was belittling, clearly still thinking him the weak man that could barely speak in public. "Leave, Cecily, or I will make you." Angel frowned, brow furrowing as he took a moment to process that. Cecily. He knew that name.

Buffy raised a brow in confusion, looking to her former boyfriend for clarification; Angel had been there when Drusilla sired Spike after all. "Who's Cecily?" She asked quietly, not catching the continued assault on Spike's personality. "Don't bother, Cecily, dear. There is no helping … this," Another woman said, gesturing to the vampire with distaste. There was nothing salvageable standing there. It was still just the mousey little man that could never draw a woman's attention in any positive light.

If anyone thought that Spike was as tense as he could get, they were wrong. His nails were short but there was just enough to cut into his palm. His hands started bleeding as he started at both women. "You're dead. I killed you," He snarled, staring at the newer arrival. "You killed me twice. It doesn't make you more of a man, more of anything." His mother laughed, shaking her head. "Still going after women you can't have, I see," Anne sneered, glancing Buffy's way.

"He's been all wrapped up in her for years," Drusilla purred, waving a hand in the air. "I see her all over him." This just kept getting better. "Get out, all of you," He growled, trying to control himself. He so wanted to hurt something, anything. His mother stepped forward, a hand on her hip. "Why can't you find a nice girl? Why is it always these harlots with you, William?"

Blue eyes snapped to his mother before going gold. "She is not!" He yelled, finally moving forward into the room to allow Buffy and Angel in. He wasn't thinking of getting others into the room, he was thinking about destruction. He upturned the dining table as if it were nothing more than a toy. He let out a fearsome yelled and was ready to attack the first person that said a bad word to him.

"Come back to mummy, Spike. We can be like we were," Dru said in an airy voice, swaying side to side. Those dark, enthralling eyes were trying to catch him, trying to draw him in. But the young vampire would have none of it. "Yeah, like we were when you dumped me. The way you just tossed me aside when the next interesting thing comes 'round," He retorted with a harsh laugh. "You can't make it right. You never could. I don't think you ever truly loved me."

A harsh truth that Spike really needed to come to terms with. He couldn't be sure of the last woman that really loved him, wanted him. He had once thought that his mother loved him, but doubt shadowed that when he turned her into a vampire. Had that really been her talking or had that been the demon? He couldn't tell and now was not the time to reflect on that.

"Spike, calm down," Angel said, advancing on his childe. He wasn't sure if he was moving forward to help Spike or make sure that he wasn't going to go berserk and end up hurting Buffy. Spike didn't see Angel's advance as something helpful. He saw Angelus walking forward with a superior look on his face. "Ah, William, never will learn. You have to know how to act, what will get the right attention," He said in that heavy brogue of his. "Being yourself doesn't work. Being that brute you pretend to be doesn't work. You really should just stake yourself." Angelus gave a small shrug, moving to stand with Drusilla and wrapping his arms around her waist. A few whispered words had her cooing at the older vampire, harking back to decades ago and just a few years prior. It was doubly painful to see that.

Cecily stood, making sure that Spike turned to her with that feral look. "You are so beneath everyone around you. Even she knows it, feels it. You are nothing but dirt beneath her shoes." That was the last straw. Spike went into a fit, throwing anything and everything that he could get his hands on. He was always vaguely aware of Buffy's location but nothing else mattered. He specifically threw a chair at Angel, still seeing the nasty excuse of a vampire.

The enraged vampire found he had run out of things to throw and began doing as much damage to the room as possible with his fists. It didn't matter that there was studs, didn't matter that he was ruining his hands. Angel rushed him, shoving the younger man against the wall as they both snarled and snapped at each other. "Enough!" Angel yelled, trying to get control. Spike would have none of it. With a roar he punched Angel to get him back, get just a little room. Then he kicked the older vampire away, sending him into the far wall.

Angel crumpled on the floor, shocked at the sheer violence aimed at him. Specifically him. Buffy had yet to be endangered which he had found strange considering the chaotic whirlwind Spike had become. But danger was something Buffy was used to, dealt with day in and day out. She stepped into the mess, weaving her way through the wreckage to try her luck with calming the furious vampire.

"Talk to me, Spike. What's going on?" She asked, touching his shoulder. Angel shouted for her to stop, but she was deaf to his protests. Spike had helped her before, now she had to do the same. The feral vampire snarled at her, some of his anger directed at her as well. She had used Cecily's words against him once and he wouldn't allow it a second time. "Get away," He growled, words almost lost in the deep rumble. "I will not let you be so cruel again."

He meant it right then. If she dared try to break his heart again, he would retaliate. He had been so good, been trying so hard. He took care of the Bit, he had kept his fangs to himself, all of her friends were still in one piece and she could not say that he was not good, that he was not trying. Buffy either would accept him and finally realize that he was worth something or he would return to what he was, go back to trying to kill her just to find a way to make himself move on from her.

The Slayer wasn't going to be the cold hearted bitch she had once been already. There was compassion in her eyes and she made sure that he saw that. "Which cruel thing are we talking about?" She asked softly, hoping that her good fortune of not getting thrown across the room held out. "I am beneath no one," He hissed. Ah, that explained everything. "You're better than any of us ever thought," She replied quietly, frowning at how easily she had overlooked him. He had been a monster, a complete horror to human kind.

But hadn't someone else she loved also killed and maimed for as long if not longer than Spike?

She glanced at Angel, remembering the horrible games he had started playing with her and her friends when he lost his soul. There was something to really think on. Without his soul, Angel would become this terrible beast, this absolute nightmare that despised everything. He had a two personalities that loathed each other. Spike had just one and had no qualms about himself. Further more, more importantly, even without a soul, he could control himself, keep himself from killing humans. Why had it taken getting stuck in this house to see that?

"You don't believe that," Spike yelled, pulling away from the small blond. "You still think that I'm a monster! You still think that I'm gonna turn around and kill you and your little friends. I can't do a bloody thing to prove you wrong," He stated, glaring at her. "You refuse to believe that anyone but your precious Angel is worth a damn. He's a bloody nancy boy that can't go five minutes without brooding. You know, he didn't even make a good human. I was always better than him. I understood love, always. I understood the value of women and want of a family." He continued his rant, pacing back and forth, still working through his anger.

Spike's ranting was just making Angel more irate. They hated each other already for various reasons and Spike telling Buffy was a terrible person he had been as Liam was not helping matters. "Spike, shut up," The elder vampire snapped, drawing the peroxide blond's attention. "You were always a hundred times more violent than I was." This was true. Neither could deny that, but thrilling in the fight didn't make Spike the more evil of the pair.

"Oh yeah, causing all those fights was so much better than driving women insane. Taking everything that they loved, cherished, and turning it into shit. I was so much worse than torturing them until they begged for death then tortured them just a little longer," Spike sneered, using things that Angelus had done against the vampire before him. And those were just a couple of the depraved things his sire had done. Buffy truly knew so little of what Angelus was capable of. The books couldn't cover anything and he hadn't had the time to really hurt the young slayer.

Buffy stepped forward, carefully taking Spike's hand. "Hey, enough, okay?" She said quietly, trying to get the attention back on her. "I know enough about Angelus and I know plenty about you," She started, turning the blond vampire away from the object of serious pain and anger. "You are a good man, Spike. I'm finally realizing that now." A good man. That caught him. That was the thing that stopped his rage dead in its tracks. Good man.

"Buffy," He murmured, tears starting to well in his blue eyes once the demon receded. She silenced him, shaking her head to keep him from talking. "I'm sorry it took me this long to see it." She was sorry that no one was ever really there to support the vampire either. Angel had his soul to keep him in check then he had Buffy for a little while. She had never asked to see if there had ever been anyone that helped him, making him feel even a little better all those years of wandering with an unwanted soul.

Spike on the other hand had always been the odd man out. He had been looked down on by Darla and Angelus, had been dumped by an insane woman, captured, tortured, defanged, then considered unworthy and a liability to the Scooby gang's safety when that chip failed. No one had really bothered to look at him as he really was. He loved with such passion that it could completely change him even though he never changed at all. He really did need someone to see him and love him for it.

Buffy looked at his hands, examining the damage he had done to them. "When we get out, things will change," She murmured, ignoring the look of confusion, pain, and rage on Angel's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS, Lyrics used No Seatbelt Song by Brand New

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

Warren turned on Jonathan, his face contorted in anger. "Why am I not hearing the beautiful sounds of them dying?" He asked, trying very hard to keep hold of his anger. They had been sitting here for what seemed like hours since the gang went into that house. They had caught a little of Spike's rampage, but a single vampire yelling was nothing. A single vampire didn't mean that the rest of them were dead. There was no blood splatter on the windows, no one being thrown through a wall. Things were not right.

Jonathan shifted, displeased with the attention he was getting. He didn't want to be the target of Warren's rage. But he did need to answer so he ran over the spell while he sat there. "I don't know. We had everything we needed. I said the spell ri…ght." He tried to remember the exact words he had been saying the other night. Then he realized that there was a small issue with that.

When Warren interrupted him he had gotten a little scared. That look was never a good thing and couple make anyone falter. And he had. In his attempt to get back into the spell, he had mispronounced. He coughed a little, knowing that he was about to most likely get seriously hurt. "They're … umm … not facing terrible deaths b-b-but … terrible … doubts," He muttered, surreptitiously scooting further away from the tall dark haired man.

"What!" Warren yelled, making Andrew jump as he was retrieving a soda for himself. "Doubts? Seriously? There is nothing deadly about doubts!" He yelled. He stomped around the room, ranting to himself about his incompetent partners and how not dead the Slayer would be. Andrew frowned, fingering the tab on his can. "Doubts can be crippling through," He said quietly, trying not to get too much attention but be helpful at the same time. He got the nastiest look he had ever gotten in his life but Warren nodded for him to finish his thought.

"Doubts might not kill you themselves, but if the Slayer doubted herself enough, then it would cripple her. She wouldn't fight as well. Her next demon could be her last," He offered, knowing full well that doubt was a powerful thing, intangible and seemingly harmless as it was. He knew there was plenty he could have done but doubt and fear had both made him shy away. Usually the death glare from hell would make him shut up right quick. This time if he didn't speak up he would be harmed.

This gave Warren pause. Both Jonathan and Andrew were shocked. He was actually considering that? He was actually going to accept that as an answer and not blow his top? Neither were going to complain. Jonathon secretly vowed to get Andrew a limited special edition Star Wars something for saving his ass just now.

/

Oz and Willow finally stopped, standing beside a door that looked like it opened on a small back porch. "Here we are," The werewolf said quietly, turning his full gaze on the red headed witch. They stared at each other for a few silent moments. Tara wrapped her arms around herself, uncomfortable with the amount of attention they were giving each other. She had been entirely pushed aside and couldn't fathom why.

The last time Oz had been here he had attacked her. Willow was aware of this. Oz had not been that nice guy everyone always thought him. Well, actually until he figured out that Willow was now with someone else, he had been okay. But that doesn't excuse anything. Not for Tara. Now it seemed Willow had forgotten all about that and was ready to walk down the street with him hand in hand. So much for her choosing the shy witch.

Oz gave Willow a lazy smile, one that she had once loved so much. "Come with me," He whispered, not just meaning follow him out of the house. "I know we could do great things for people like me." Given that Willow was such a tender hearted woman, that she knew how to comfort people, she would be a great asset at a sanctuary that Oz had in mind. Not to mention being such a powerful witch would be a great thing. There was much she could do with that power.

Willow blinked, shocked at the offer. It looked like she was truly considering it as well. It was a chance to get away from Sunnydale, away from all this danger. She would be able to help people and make a difference in their lives. She wouldn't have to hide what she knew or the fact that the world almost ended on a monthly basis.

But she couldn't. Turning to Tara, the red head smiled. "Thanks, Oz, but I can't. I'm where I should be." This made Tara beam, glad that the lure of being somewhere safer and Oz himself wasn't enough to pull them apart. "I know you'll do great though. Good luck." With that, she turned away from the musician, taking Tara's hand and heading back the way they had come. "We need to find the others."

It was easy to retrace their steps now. It was barely a minute before they found Xander and Anya. "Hey, where'd you guys go?" Tara asked, brows raised in curiosity. She had noticed that the couple had disappeared from beside her but hadn't wanted to leave Willow alone with Oz for too long. She had only trusted that the pair would be fine considering that they did have weapons on them.

"Halfrek showed up. She was very mean," Anya answered, visibly perturbed that someone she considered a friend would be so harsh about her relationship. She had valid points but that didn't matter. The pair loved each other and were engaged. They were going to be married and be very happy for the rest of their lives. Xander had come to terms that the love of his life tortured and killed men for centuries before meeting him. He felt lucky that she wasn't doing anything to him and was so proud of her for really trying to be good, to fit in with normal society.

Xander put his arms around Anya, rubbing her arms a little for comfort. "We'll talk to her again," He murmured, trying to cheer the ex-demon up. Turning to the witches he looked grim. "We need to find Buffy. I want out of here." He worried for the Slayer, knowing that she was left alone with two irritating vampires. They would not only piss her off, but fight with each other. He didn't trust that anyone would keep their cool long enough for them all to find each other again and get out.

/

Angel pushed himself off the floor, moving to stand behind Buffy. "You can't be feeling bad for him," He hissed, glaring at Spike. It wasn't just the attention he was getting but the fact that the blond vampire didn't deserve anyone feeling anything for him. "He doesn't even have a soul." And there was the kicker. Everyone always through that in his face.

Spike took his hands back, stepping away. "That's right. Still just a monster because I'm not cursed." Refusing to show weakness in front of Angel, the younger man stormed off, ruining a few more things as he moved through the rooms to find somewhere solitary. Buffy watched him go, her face contorting into a mask of anger and almost loathing.

"You don't have to be such an ass, Angel." She wheeled on her former love, disgusted with his attitude. "He's trying, you know. He's really doing great considering everything." Now that she was looking at pure fact she could see that there were serious differences in both men. She wasn't wearing rose-colored glasses or even trying to convince herself of things just because she was a Slayer. Spike was not a monster just because he didn't have a soul. He was trying so hard, completely ignoring his nature without the harsh treatment of the chip preventing him from sinking his fangs into someone.

Angel wouldn't hear it though. "He's waiting, Buffy. He's just waiting for the right time to turn on you. He'll kill all of you when he feels the time is right," He insisted. "There is nothing good about him." That wasn't entirely true. They both knew it considering that Spike loved so completely. Buffy shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, because you're such a saint," She sneered, stopping Angel's rant in its tracks. "You don't see things right do you? You're Mister Soulful but have to be so careful. One moment of happiness and you're back to Angelus," She started, feeding him facts he already knew. What he wasn't expecting was for her to drive home a point that he always ignored. "You didn't want your soul in the first place. You just messed with the wrong people. If you had been given the choice, then you would never had chosen to have your soul back." And how true that was.

Angel was a persona created simply because he had no choice. He couldn't bare to feel so guilty anymore so he started helping people, doing what he could do make up for the years of horror he had caused. Angelus was always there though, waiting for Angel to screw up. The vampire could almost feel the bloodthirsty beast there, whispering bad things in his ear.

There was more unwanted truths for Angel to hear. "Where you have to be cursed, Spike doesn't. He spent the entire summer with my friends. They trusted him to look after my sister. Without me around, he had no reason to be a good little vampire. He didn't have the chip at all and I know that Xander pushed his buttons more than once," She said calmly. She didn't actually know what had transpired between the two men but she assumed. Things had never been smooth between Xander and any non-human that Buffy had mildly befriended. That included both vampires.

"Still, here he is, drinking pig's blood and kept his fangs to himself. You tell me, is he still not worth it?" She asked, waiting for only a moment. Angel couldn't answer, didn't want to. She had some very good points. Even without something to tell him "No, that's bad," Spike was better than him. Angel was in shock to realize this. Angel had a split personality that despised each other. The only reason either was prominent was simply the presence of his soul or not.

Buffy turned away, heading in the direction Spike had gone. She paused outside the doorway, hearing Spike singing quietly to himself.

"_I'm here for you to use, broken and bruised. Do you understand? Its only you, beautiful, or don't want anyone. If I can choose, it's only you."_

_Buffy stepped inside, brow creased as he continued. "Spike," She called quietly, having to look around the desk in the study to find the depressed vampire. He refused to look up, instead turning away from her so she couldn't see his face. He was hurting enough without her ridiculing him for crying. "Spike, please look at me," She said, kneeling down beside him. "What's bothering you right now?"_

_The vampire ran his hand through his hair, messing up the carefully slicked back locks. He didn't care though. Right now, he just wanted out of this house and as far into a bottle as he could get. "Why are you here? Peaches is right, not safe to be around," He growled, finally looking at the small powerhouse. Buffy sighed. "You're more safe than him. I'm learning a lot of things tonight," She responded, tone firm. They were going to have a lot to talk about seeing how floored by this admission Spike was._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS.

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

Spike was stunned to silence for a full minute. He didn't know what to say. He was safer than Angel? That wasn't possible. No one would ever say that and he would never be believed to be anything mildly good. The shock shifted into something nastier. He glared at her, figuring she was just trying to placate him for now. She would say something infuriating later that would almost completely crush him. He couldn't bare it anymore. He had to start standing up for himself at some point, didn't he?

Spike couldn't allow himself to be forever love's bitch.

He rolled away, getting to his feet with a scowl set on his face. "You just want me to try and play nice. You only want to say what I want right now so we can get out of here. Once we are, you'll go back to being all high and mighty." He sneered at her, blue eyes harsh as he looked down to where she was still kneeling. Buffy couldn't fight his logic. She couldn't fight him about his attitude either.

In the past, that was exactly what she would have done. She really would just use him, broken and bruised as he was. He would willingly give everything only to have her break his heart a little more. She hung her head, blond tresses falling forward in a curtain. She felt terrible about having used him so much, so often. He had grown to truly love her and she didn't understand why he had put up with so much.

The Slayer couldn't say that she wasn't glad that he had. She needed him, not only for Dawn. After having had to claw her way out of her own grave, she needed someone that could understand. She looked up, a few strands still obstructing her view as she stood. "It will be different this time," She whispered. She willed him to believe her, wanting him to just know that she was finally able to accept him.

He shook his head, taking a few more steps back. "No, you bloody well find your own way out. I'm going my own way." The blond vampire meant that in more than one way. He wasn't just going to leave the group to their own devices in escaping the House of Hell, but once he got out, he was leaving entirely. It was the only way he was going to save himself.

He spun on his heel, ready to find those stairs and work his own way out of his place. Angel blocked his path, staring at his childe. He was not pleased how this night was turning out. He had come here to protect Buffy and he ended up getting so hurt himself. His heart was aching, knowing that she seemed to finally be moving on.

They would never have truly been able to lead a life together. It had little to do with the demons, the evil, and the constant threat of death to them both; that they could have handled. It was the fact that he could never fully love her without her ending up in serious danger. He would mentally break her, knowing every prefect detail to do it quickly and effectively. Then he would need to be cursed … again. That was best case scenario. He could very well end up dust if they didn't get the chance to ensoul him before Buffy was forced to turn him into nothing more than a pile of ash.

If he truly loved Buffy, Angel would just have to let her move on. That was the right thing to do. Wasn't it? But he wasn't sure he could bare allowing her to move onto Spike. She deserved so much better than this sorry excuse for any kind of being. He never thought much of the simpering man or the violent vampire. Neither was good enough.

"Move," Spike growled, ready to start ruining Angel's face next. He wanted his way and would have it. He just wouldn't get what he thought he wanted right now. "Listen to her." The elder vampire clenched his jaw, not believing that he was going to allow this. He couldn't believe that he was even going to mildly encourage it.

He wasn't the only one surprised that he was going to make Spike listen. Both stared at him, eyes wide for a moment. Buffy recovered first, glad that Angel wasn't going to fight her on this. Maybe her harshness has cut through all his shit and stopped him from being able to fight her with real ground to stand on. At least that was one person down. She still had the entire Scooby gang to confront once this was over. Yes, she was going to tell them.

The small woman stepped forward, the noise stirring Spike out of his shock. He turned to face her, posture guarded. He didn't want to listen, not really. He didn't want her to tell him what a monster he was. He didn't want to be lied to either. He wanted both yet could handle neither. He bowed his head, staring at his scuffed boots rather than look at Buffy.

It was the best she was getting. She heaved a sigh, not liking that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Spike. Please listen. I know I've been terrible to you. I didn't want to think that a vampire could really be good without a soul," She started, trying to find the right words and all. "You were always so … ya know, evil. And I'm the Slayer. That's all you're ever supposed to be.

"I know that you weren't really trying at first. I know it was just something to do. Then … what you did for Dawn. What … _she did to you. I should have just realized it then. You love Dawnie. Us … Me." She paused then. How was she going to convince Spike that she really saw him now? How was she supposed to make him see that she was going to change? This was going to take a lot of work._

_/_

_Xander was the first to enter the dining area. He stopped short, the three girls behind him bumping into each other, not expecting Xander to become still. Willow was the first to move, shifting to the side and surveying the room. It was an absolute mess. Wood and all manner of things ruined and creating dangerous havoc. There was blood on things. Smears on the walls from where Spike was cutting open his hands. There was blood on things he had picked up to throw from when his nails bit deep into his palms. _

_The foursome didn't know that all the blood was purely Spike's and they jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Why didn't we hear this fight? How did we not know that there's some big nasty walking around?" Xander asked, eyes wide and fearful. It wasn't just fear for his personal safety or Anya's. He feared for Buffy. He didn't know if the vampires were still around to protect her or if they moved on to another room just for them all to be killed. He was willing to believe the later since he didn't see dust piles here._

_Anya decided to answer at least one question, hoping to be helpful. "We probably didn't see the demon because some of them can turn invisible," She answered sagely, giving a small nod. "I went out with this one guy that could do that. It made foreplay and sex very interesting." Her three companions blanched, not wanting to know that much about the ex-demon's sex life. _

"_Anya, honey, remember what I said about oversharing?" The dark haired man said, glancing at his fiancée. Anya frowned, pursing her lips a little. "Fine, but its still possible that an invisible demon is here." It was a worrisome thought that she was right. To a point, she was. The demons they were all facing were simply personal ones, visible to only those that were being targeted save for Oz. Once the doubt ebbed, the "demons" vanished. _

_No one was aware of this yet, but they would soon come to terms with this "evil" plot to kill them all. Xander started moving forward again, hefting his axe to be ready when some unseen enemy showed itself in some way. "We need to find Buffy to warn her about this thing."_

_/ _

_Spike still refused to look up, still wanting to push past Angel to get away from both of them. He wanted so badly to believe what the blond was saying, that she was finally seeing that he could truly love, that he could remain this good person as long as he had her to love. A pained look crossed his face, remembering so many bad times. He had told her that she changed him, that he loved her, and she would always have a scornful remark to throw back at him._

"_I can't do this anymore, Buffy. I hear you," He murmured, wanting her to know that he understood what she was saying. "I can't believe this though. This is just a dream, I know it. Just another dream that will end up hurting more when I wake up." He lifted his head to look at the Slayer, anguish in his eyes. It made her heart ache to see that look. He couldn't believe her. He didn't want to get his own hopes up. _

_It was his realization that he was worth more that finally got him moving. He stepped towards Buffy, running this fingers lightly over her cheek. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, intending it to be the last time he touched her. He backed away, turning to face Angel. He gave no indication that he was going to be forceful until the last second. The heel of his hand made contact with Angel's nose with a satisfying crack. "I said move," He stated, stepping over the older vampire's downed form. _

_The peroxide blond kept moving, refusing to look back and started searching for the stairs._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : **Realization Hits

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T - M for language

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of BTVS.

**Characters : **Buffy and the Scoobies, Spike, Angel and others

**Summery :** Set in an AU Season 6 where Spike's chip has ceased working, a little magic is worked on the gang, offering much to think about.

**Buffy flinched as Spike broke Angel's nose. She knew there would be violence between the two but that was twice now that Spike had hurt the older vampire. Angel wasn't fighting back, seeming too shocked this time to even be able to get up. His own blood ran down to his chin, staining half his face red as he tried to orient himself again. **

**The brooding vampire looked up as Buffy knelt beside him, assessing the damage Spike had done. "What's wrong with him?" He hissed, frowning as he pushed his former lover's hands away. He couldn't have her touching him right now, not after she had been so mean to him. At least with him there would be no stringing him along. Angel would be going back to L.A. as soon as he knew she was safe. He had his own life to get back to and his own group to look after.**

**Still, even knowing that he wasn't going to let her hurt him like Spike had, he couldn't allow her to show any kind of care for him. He wasn't that hurt anyway, more stunned by the unexpected hit. He looked down the hall to where Spike had wandered off, disappearing quickly. "I've hurt him too much. He's wanted me to believe he's good for so long and I refused to. Now that I am, he can't believe its real." She sighed, upset with herself for letting her own insecurities get in the way. **

**She hadn't wanted her friends to turn her away because she got cozy with another vampire. They would have hated her because it was a vampire without a soul, a vampire that had tried to kill all of them on multiple occasions. Granted, Angel had tried to do the same but because they knew him when he had his soul it changed things. They knew that he could be put back to rights. His inner torment made them feel better it seemed.**

**Spike was proud to be who he was, unremorseful of what he had done in the past. He had been evil, yes, but if they were honest, he hadn't been as bad as Angel. He would play with his food to a point, but not break a person entirely before doing worse. It was a step up from what Angel was capable of. All of Spike's violent energy was aimed toward other evil now, fighting for the greater good even though it was so against his own nature.**

**Buffy ran her hands through her hair, wondering how she was going to make things right. How was she going to make a peace offering big enough to prove that she trusted him? This would take a lot of thought. Or, to simplify things, she would have to ask Dawn. Oh, the humiliation that would bring. She would never hear the end of it if she had to ask her little sister on advice involving Spike.**

**Her thoughts were broken through as Xander came running forward, almost tripping over the pair still on the floor. Willow squeaked as she ran into his back once again, looking down to see the slayer and vampire on the ground. "Hey, look, I think they ran into it," She commented, taking in the blood on Angel's face. Buffy seemed entirely untouched which was odd. "Did you guys kill it?" She asked, hopeful that the invsi-o-demon was dead and gone before things got worse.**

**Buffy's brow furrowed. "Kill what?" She asked, looking at the group. Anya peeked around Willow's shoulder, ready to answer. "The demon. The one that can turn invisible." Angel and Buffy looked surprised that there was a demon here at all. They exchanged glances, worried now for each other and Buffy was concerned for Spike. "You guys ran into a demon? Where?" She asked hurriedly, ready to go on the hunt for this thing. Tara was next to reply. "W-w-we didn't see a demon. We just guessed you found one. The dining room is a mess," She said quietly, vaguely pointing back toward the bloodied room. **

**Buffy blinked, suddenly more relaxed. "That wasn't a demon," She started, ready to clarify. She quickly caught herself, knowing her friends would immediately correct her when she said it had been Spike. "It wasn't a regular pure bad-guy demon. It was Spike." She gave a small shrug, blowing off the concern and anger coursing through her friends.**

"**That was Spike? Did he hurt you? Where is he? I'm gonna cut his head off myself," Xander announced, shifting his axe into a more secure grip. He finally exited the hallway, moving into the study to look for the violent vampire. With a heavy sigh, the blond woman rose, giving the other girls an exasperated look. "Xander, calm down. He didn't try to hurt me. He was being tormented by something else," She chided, not wanting anyone to overreact. **

"**We need to find him. He stormed out of here right before you guys showed up. Did you pass him?" Buffy asked, looking to Willow with mild concern in her eyes. The red head shook her head, wondering why her best friend seemed so worried about a vampire that she didn't like. Spike was considered little more than an irritating fly, accepted only to a point when they needed his help. Why would any of them truly care about what was happening to him?**

**Xander turned, letting his axe fall to his side seeing as it didn't look like he would need it. "Who cares, Buff? Leaving him to rot. Not like we need him now we have you back," He sneered. He waved for the group to about face and start heading back to wherever Willow and Tara had come from. "You gals had a way out right?" He asked the witches, ready to get out of here now. **

**The Slayer scowled. "Xander," She admonished. "I am not leaving here unless everyone is with us." Anya was the first to step forward, willing to be a great deal more blunt than everyone else. The ex-demon got close to the slayer, as if trying to decipher something. "Why are you yelling as Xander over Spike? You've never liked him. Did you guys finally fix the sexual tension between you two?" She asked, uncaring that Angel was right there. Willow gaped, eyes wide. "There's no sexual tension there, Anya. Buffy's just trying to be a good person," She said in defense of the blond. Her eyes drifted to her friend. "Right?"**

**All eyes turned to Buffy, waiting for her to say that it was just general kindness and do-good attitude that spurred Buffy to find the irritating vampire. Angel came to the rescue, clearing his throat to bring all attention to him. "Some things have come to light. We need to find him. I'm worried what he'll trigger if he goes off again," He said, nodding in the direction of the dining room. He proved a good point. It wasn't the smartest thing to leave someone that volatile alone with who knew what ready to be activated, opened, or otherwise started. No one considered Spike to be the brightest crayon in the box.**

**Xander sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he saw everyone else concede to Buffy's desire to find William the Annoying. Buffy didn't wait for any verbal confirmation that everyone was going to work on finding the vampire. She pushed through the group, on the hunt for the stairs. **

**/**

**Spike had found the stairs just fine, stomping up them noisily. He had no idea what was up the stairs but it had to be better than what was on the main floor. He wanted nothing to do with Buffy right now. He could care less about Angel and the others. Her couldn't bare to hear her lies, to hear anything that came out of her mouth. He couldn't believe a word of it because he knew it wouldn't last. **

**A tear slid down his cheek, wishing that he could just muster the strength to kill her or leave entirely. He would do his absolute best for himself when he got out of this bloody house. Maybe he would go home, to England like the watcher had. He needed to be as far away from Sunnyhell as possible.**

"**Or you could come home with me, Spike," Drusilla purred, appearing again as he hit the second story floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist, curling in close. "Mummy will take care of you. Love you like you should be," She whispered, lips brushing over his neck. He knew it was illusion, that Drusilla wasn't really with him. He knew that no one was holding him. He let out a sigh and had to push past the sensation that Dru's arms were around him, breaking the illusion that she was before him.**

**He went to the window at the end of the hall, staring down into the yard below. "I need to get away from all these wankers," He murmured to himself, unable to think of a safe place in the entire world. Maybe Canada. Quiet as it was, he didn't think that anyone would look for him there. It was too quiet for the likes of him. **

"**Oh! We can go to Tahiti!" A voice chirped from behind him. The bubbly blond hurried over, her face lit up with the chance to go somewhere so exotic. "Can we, Blondie Bear? Please?" Harmony pleaded, earning a growl from the peroxide blond. "You can. While you're there, get a tan. You're looking a little pale, pet." He knew he was talking to nothing. Still, he couldn't help the malicious tone or the hope that Harmony actually went to get fried somewhere. At that moment, he wanted the entire world to burn. Then he would have some peace.**

**Harmony frowned, the light going out of her. "That's not nice," She whined. "You never take me anywhere nice. You're like a pathetic little puppy. You're just going to get kicked again." She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him. The analogy might be somewhat correct, but Spike wasn't going to take that lightly. He turned, fist ready to hit Harmony square in the face. His knuckled connected with the wall, finding the stud dead on. He snarled in pain, shaking his head as if that would get rid of the ache. Harmony appeared on his other side, arms crossed now.**

"**You really need to stop trying to hurt me. I'm the only one that won't just toss you away, Blondie Bear. This is seriously your last chance, buster." She almost looked stern just then. William snarled, lashing out again, wanting the women to stop appearing to taunt him. Once again, he started to resort to pure rage and violence to keep the voices out. **

**He snapped a door in half, stalking in to start tearing a bed into pieces. The frame work became a mangled mess, the dresser up ended and rendered into pieces. The room quickly became a death trap for a vampire. There were sharp bits of wood that he could simply fall on and end up dusted. The thought of ending it was almost becoming extraordinarily appealing. **

**He fell to his knees, panting unnecessarily as he staring unseeing at his mess. The women appeared again, quietly mocking him, telling him of his worthlessness. He was beginning to agree with them. Maybe he really should just kill himself like Angelus suggested. Slowly his hand reached out, fingers brushing over a splintered piece of wood. Maybe it would just be better for everyone if he offed himself. It would save him the heartache.**


End file.
